goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Vincent
Tony Vincent is an American actor and singer. Biography Born Anthony Traschina in Albuquerque, New Mexico, he became a musician before appearing onstage in Rent in 1998, marking his transition to acting. He became well known for his roles in musical theatre, and his association with We Will Rock You led to him becoming involved in several Queen tribute shows and acts. Singing Vincent was initially a pop/rock performer before making his first musical appearance in Rent and appearing as Simon in Jesus Christ Superstar, which led to him playing the role of Judas in the touring production. Vincent originated the roles of Galileo in We Will Rock You and St. Jimmy in American Idiot as well as playing the title role in Randy Newman’s Faust: The Concert Film Jesus Christ Superstar (2000) *Simon Zealotes (contains solo lines) *Could We Start Again, Please? Stage Rent (1998) *Tune Up #1 (duet) *Voice Mail # 1 (contains solo lines) *Tune Up # 2 (contains solo lines) *Rent (contains solo lines) *Tune Up # 3 (duet) *You'll See (contains solo lines) *Tango: Maureen (duet) *On the Street (contains solo lines) *Santa Fe (contains solo lines) *Christmas Bells *La Vie Boheme (contains solo lines) *La Vie Boheme B (contains solo lines) *Seasons of Love (contains solo lines) *Happy New Year *Happy New Year B *Seasons of Love B *Contact *Halloween (solo) *Goodbye, Love (contains solo lines) *What You Own (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) *Finale B (contains solo lines) Jesus Christ Superstar (2000) *Heaven on Their Minds (solo) *What's the Buzz/Strange Thing Mystifying (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (contains solo lines) *Damned For All Time/Blood Money (contains solo lines) *The Last Supper (contains solo lines) *The Arrest (contains solo lines) *Judas' Death (contains solo lines) *Superstar (contains solo lines) We Will Rock You (2002)(originated the role) *I Want to Break Free (solo) *Under Pressure (duet) *Headlong (contains solo lines) *Crazy Little Thing Called Love (contains solo lines) *Who Wants to Live Forever (duet) *Hammer to Fall (duet) *Headlong" (reprise) *We Will Rock You (contains solo lines) *We Are the Champions (contains solo lines) *Encore American Idiot (2010)(originated the role) *St. Jimmy (contains solo lines) *Last of the American Girls/She's a Rebel (contains solo lines) *Last Night on Earth (contains solo lines) *Know Your Enemy (contains solo lines) *Homecoming/The Death of St. Jimmy (duet) *Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) Randy Newman’s Faust: The Concert (2014) Rocktopia (2018)(originated the role) Albums Love Falling Down (1993) *Love Falling Down (solo) Tony Vincent (1995) *Must Be the Season (solo) *Out of My Hands (solo) *Holiday (solo) *Whole New Spin (solo) *Far Cry (solo) *High (solo) *Simple Things (solo) *Be A Man (solo) *Shake the Money Tree (solo) *Beyond All Words (solo) One Deed (1997) *One Deed (solo) *Do You Really (solo) *Fighting Over Love Songs (solo) *Polly’s Eyes (solo) *Hey World (solo) *Live By The Lord (solo) *Can’t Have One Without the Other (solo) *Open Your Window (solo)] *Closer to Your Dreams (solo) A Better Way (2009) *A Better Way (solo) The Voice (2012) *We Are the Champions (solo) *Faithfully (solo) *Everybody Wants to Rule the World (solo) Gallery lovefallingdown.jpg|'Love Falling Down.' tonyvincetalbum.jpg|'Tony Vincent.' MI0000126978.jpg|'One Deed.' vincentsimon.jpg|'Simon' in Jesus Christ Superstar. vincentjudas.jpg|'Judas' in Jesus Christ Superstar. vincentfox.jpg|'Scaramouche' and Galileo Figaro in We Will Rock You. vincentstjames.jpg|'St. James' in American Idiot. abetterway.jpg|'A Better Way.' vincentworld.jpg|'The Voice.' Vincent, Tony Vincent, Tony Vincent, Tony